


Fanart for In Another Lifetime

by deruzard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deruzard/pseuds/deruzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the images aren't displaying correctly, please open them in a new tab XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxianTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxianTaco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961451) by [NoxianTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxianTaco/pseuds/NoxianTaco). 



These are some fleshed-out sketches of how I perceived Commander Marcks and Darius in chapter 6 XD

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck it's been ages since this has new art to it. Guess now's the time :D

A scene from Chapter 2.

...I mean, what else am I supposed to say? XD

 

 

 

 

 

Actually I forgot to mention that the warning is for something I'm still working on that'll be posted in the near future... hopefully! XD


End file.
